


[Podfic] Professions

by regonym



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kidnapping, M/M, PTSD, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Rescue, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regonym/pseuds/regonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for '<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/336413">Professions</a>' by gqgqqt.</p><p>    “You had me a little worried, there,” Clint says, and nods him into the hotel room. “Thought you might've gotten lost on the way in.”</p><p>    “Parking,” he replies, and clears his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Professions

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's warnings:**  
> 
> Chapter 1 Warnings: Phil has a long history of being on the receiving end of physical torture and has the PTSD and scars to prove it (including, and I hope this list is exhaustive: whipping, branding, knife wounds, serial numbers by way of scalpel, ligature marks, gunshot wounds, and a bar code and any and all things that implies). And knives make a reappearance because, also, warning for backstory involving injury/attempted murder of sex worker!Clint. (And please remember, readers, violence against sex workers is a very real problem.)
> 
> Chapter 2 Warnings: Abduction by the enemy, gun violence, some discussion of dealing with sex traffickers in Phil's past, and very minor hand injury.
> 
> Thanks again to gqgqqt for giving me permission to record this.

## Streaming

(Mobile users, please stream by clicking [here](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Professions%20-%20written%20by%20gqgqqt,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3).) 

## Duration

59 min 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers%20-%20Professions%20-%20written%20by%20gqgqqt,%20read%20by%20regonym.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB 
  * [M4B](http://regonym.parakaproductions.com/audiobooks/Avengers%20-%20Professions%20-%20written%20by%20gqgqqt,%20read%20by%20regonym.m4b) | **Size:** 26 MB 

| 

cover created by regonym  
  
---|---


End file.
